The Tale of Zaira Mae
by SorceressOfLove
Summary: Follow Zai as she leaves home, her sister, her father (Seto Kaiba), her mother (Veronica Soto), her aunt (Tera Soto), and her aunt's boyfriend (Yugi Muto) to go to Duel Academy. Soon she finds herself falling for Jaden Yuki. The next-generation of powers has arrived. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Zaira Mae: HI. I'm Zaira Mae, but you can call me Zai. I'll be attending Duelist Academy. My mother is Veronica Soto. That means Tera Soto is my aunt. I'm considered a dueling prodigy and I have

powers like my aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey for any body who likes my stories and wants to be a part of my crew put a review with what should be our name. I'll look over to see which name fits. Hopefully it'll be yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a chapter. I'm just here to tell you guys that I have three polls in. About Payback and**

**Freedom, A few friends away. Make sure to check them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. In this chapter Zai's off to Duelist Academy as a transfer student.**

* * *

#2: This morning wasn't like any other morning. Today was the day that Zaira was leaving for Duelist Academy. Everyone was getting ready.

In the living room Zai was talking with her sister Li.

Li: So are you gonna find a boyfriend at Duelist Academy.

Zai: What's with you and finding boyfriends.

Li: What's with you and not finding boyfriends.

#1: They glared at each other for 10 seconds and then started laughing. Their mother walked in.

Vera: Hello girls.

Zai, Li: Hi mom!

Vera: Zaira have you started packing? I'm sure you have since you have powers.

Zai: Yep. It's upstairs. Was there something you wanted to say?

Vera: Only that I'll miss you sweetie.

Li: Me too.

Zai: I'll miss you too.

Vera: Did you talk to your father and Mokuba?

Zai: Yea. Dad told me to crush anyone in my way.

Li: Crush them?

Vera: Well that's Seto for you.

Li: Is Aunt Tera coming?

Vera: Everyone's coming.

#2: Just then the doorbell rang. Li went to answer it. It was Tera, Yugi, Deli, Bakura, Via, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

Li: You're here!

Tera: Why wouldn't we be. Now where's your mom?

Vera: It's good to see you guys again.

Via: Good to see you too.

* * *

In Zai's room...

Zai: Well it's time to go.

Tera: Knock, knock.

Zai: Hey.

Tera: Why the sad face?

Zai: I'm excited to go to Duelist Academy.

Tera: But you don't wanna leave your family. I knew this would happen. That's why I came to give you this.

#1: Tera handed her niece a phone.

Zai: A phone?

Tera: Press the button.

#2: Zai pressed the button.

Phone: Calling Tera Soto.

Tera: Hello?

#1: A hologram of Tera appeared on Zai's gift.

Zai: Thank you. Will you miss me?

Tera: Yea.

#2: Just then Yugi walked into her room.

Yugi: Sorry to interrupt but it's time for Zai to go.

Zai: Well I better go. I'll call you when I get there.

#1: She left her room.

Yugi: I bet you'll miss her won't you.

#2: Tera put her hand in Yugi's.

Tera: Yea. But I have a man to heal that ache. I'll still miss her though.

* * *

In the private jet...

Zai: Well I'm off to Duelist Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I want you guys to know that I posted a Valentine's Day special called Valentine's Day Special. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys GOL2.0 here. I want you guys to know that I do not accept any rude reviews. If you have a problem with my stories pm me so we can sort it out and don't be rude about it. If you have any**

**requests for my stories pm me and I'll give you a shoutout. Sorry if my chapters are short. I try to make it up by making my stories longer. Make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Happy Valentine's Day. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden's POV...

Jaden woke up. To his surprise he found another bed in his room.

Jaden: Syrus, Hassleberry wake up.

Syrus and Hassleberry woke up.

Hassleberry: What?

Jaden: Is it just me or is there another bed in our room?

Syrus: I guess we're getting a new student.

* * *

On the jet...

Pilot: Ms. Kaiba we're currently above Duelist Academy. Are you ready to jump?

Zaira: I was born ready.

Zaira had a jumpsuit on and parachute too. After a few minutes she jumped off the jet. She parachuted into the classroom

through a skylight.

Crowler: Students I would like for you to meet Zaira Mae Kaiba. She will be enrolling.

Alexis: No way Crowler. You can't be serious. This can't be her.

Zaira took off her helmet and jumpsuit. She had a Slifer Red uniform on.

Zai: In the flesh. So where do I sit?

Crowler: Next to Jaden.

Jaden raised his hand.

Zai:(thinking) That Jaden kid's kinda cute. For a chump.

Zai took a seat next to Jaden.

Crowler: Ms. Kaiba you'll be sharing a room with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry.

Zai: So let me get this straight... you want me to share a room with three boys?

Crowler: Only for a week.

Zai:(thinking) Great.

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm...

Syrus: Ms. Kaiba it's an honor to meet you.

Zai: Please call me Zai or Zaira.

Hassleberry: Well then my name is Hassleberry.

Syrus: My name is Syrus.

Jaden: The name's Jaden.

Zai: Wait a minute. You don't happen to be Jaden Yuki do you?

Jaden: Yes. Why?

Zai: Because I want to know why my aunt and Yugi have such an interest in you.

Syrus: In Jaden?

Zai: Yes. Jaden Yuki I challenge you to a duel.

* * *

At the dueling arena...

Alexis: Hey guys. What's going on?

Hassleberry: Jaden's dueling Zaira.

Alexis: For what reason?

Syrus: Apparently Yugi Muto and Tera Soto are interested in him.

Alexis: So I guess Zaira wants to find out why?

Syrus and Hassleberry nodded. Zai was devasting Jaden in the duel but he beat her in the end with an almost impossible

move.

Zai: (smirking) Now I see why. I'll see you later Yuki.

She vanished leaving a note. The note fluttered into Jaden's hands. He started reading it.

Alexis: What does it say?

Jaden: _Meet me in the woods at 8._

_ ~Zai_


	8. Chapter 8

Jaden walked into the woods. All he could think about is why Zai wanted to talk to him in the woods. He found Zai standing against a tree.

Zai: I guess you decided to come.

Jaden: Why did you want me to come here?

Zai: I wanted to find out how a chump beat me in a duel. How did you do it?

Jaden: Skills. And I'm not a chump.

Zai: Whatever. Anyway Jaden can you keep a secret?

Jaden: Yea. Why do you ask?

Zai: Are you that dumb because I thought you would know I want to tell you something you can't tell anyone else? You can't freak out though.

Zaira set herself ablaze and shot up in the sky like a phoenix. After a while she came back down to the ground. She started laughing at Jaden because the look on his face was priceless.

Zai: (laughing) You're just like everyone else.

Jaden: How long have you been able to do that?

Zai: From birth. You ask a lot of questions don't you? Remember no telling anyone.

Zai winked at him and Jaden just nodded. They both started walking back to the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm...

Alexis: Hey Zai. I want you to meet Chazz.

Zai: Hi Chazz. I'm Z-

Chazz grabbed Zai's hands and put them in his.

Chazz: You're gorgeous!

Zai: Uhh...thanks.

Hassleberry: What are you doing talking to a beautiful girl like Zaira?

Chazz: A good-looking guy. And a good-looking guy needs a good-looking girl.

Hassleberry and Chazz started glaring at each other.

Zai: Uhh... I'll go serve up dinner.

Zai ran into the kitchen and Alexis followed her.

Alexis: Sorry if my friends sort of bothered you.

Zai: It's okay. It's just that I've never met people who are... as spirited as they are. I kinda feel sorry that you were the only girl here.

Alexis: Really?

Zai: (laughing) Life is sure going to be interesting here. I talked to some girls around the academy who said that Jaden was pretty cute. I can see why.

Alexis: You've got to be joking.

While they were making sandwiches and cooking the soup they were watching the guys fool around.

Zai: Not really. I mean he is kinda cute. Hey check if the soup's ready.

Alexis: It is. Are the sandwiches ready?

Zai: Yes. Hey guys dinner's ready.

The girls brought in the food and Bastion came in.

Syrus: Hey Bastion. Have you met Zaira?

Bastion: No I haven't. Nice to meet you Zaira.

Zaira: The pleasure's all mine.

Jaden: Now that you've met let's eat. I'll take all the cake.

Zai: No you won't.

They both grabbed the plate with cake on it and each started pulling on it.

Jaden: I want the cake.

Zai: Fine you can have it.

Zaira let go of the cake and it splattered over Jaden's face. Everyone started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

In the classroom...

Jaden and Zaira were both sleeping during class. Zaira kept Jaden up all night because she was talkinto Zaira's to heinvisible figure shoved Jaden off his chair. aunts and mom almost all night.

Syrus: They look so peaceful.

Chazz: It's such a shame we have to wake them up.

Zai: (asleep) Try to wake me up and you'll lose a finger.

Alexis: But Zaira we have tournament today.

Zai, Jaden: Tournament?

Bastion: A tag-team tournament to be exact.

Hassleberry: It's supposed to last for a week and Sy is my teammate.

Chazz: I bet you want to be my teammate don't you Zaira?

Jaden and Zaira sweatdropped.

Zai: Actually...I was going to ask either Jaden, Bastion, or Alexis to be my teammate. Sorry.

Chazz: (lying) It's alright.

Zai: You do realize I can tell when you're lying right? Maybe next time Chazz?

Chazz: No prob. I'll just team with Bastion.

Alexis: I'm teaming with Jasmine already.

Zai: I guess that leaves Jaden. So what do you say Jaden? What to be my teammate?

Jaden: Sure. What time is the tournament?

Syrus, Hassleberry: 12.

* * *

Outside...

Crowler: Welcome to Duel Academy's annual tag-team tournament. As you have noticed each team has a backpack with supplies. This tournament lasts for a week. Each team has to duel their way all around the island. First team to reach the finish wins. On the count of three run to the first stop. One, two, three!

Jaden: Let's go!

Zai: Right behind you!

Jaden and Zaira ran. It took all day to get to the first stop.

Zai: Ugh. My feet are killing me.

Jaden: Do you at least have enough energy to help with the tent or start the fire?

Zai used her magic to put up the tent and start the fire. Jaden sat next to her. Their hands were touching which caused Zaira to blush a little bit.

Jaden: Well we made it to the first stop. Where's the food?

Zai took some food out a bag and handed the rest to Jaden.

Zai: A lot of the girls I talked to said that you were kinda cute.

She laid back on theground with Jaden.

Jaden: Really?

Zai: It was pretty weird because you're a chump.

Jaden: Did you forget that it was this chump who beat you? Anyway, why did you want to team up with me? You could've teamed up with Chazz or Bastion.

Zai: No way Jaden. You're the only one in Duel Academy who knows that I have powers and I don't want Chazz's affections. I want someone's affections but not his.

Jaden: Who's affections do you want?

Zai: That's classified information.

Zai started blushing. She just realized that she and Jaden were really close. Luckily Jaden didn't notice.

Jaden: Well I'm tired. We should get some sleep.

Zai just nodded and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she was on top of Jaden with her head on his chest. She quickly and carefully tried to get off Jaden but he was already awake.

Zai: Jaden why didn't you wake me up?

Jaden: The last time someone tried to wake you up you said they would lose a finger. And I don't want to lose a finger.

Zai: You make a good point. *thinking* I wish I didn't wake up. Wait. Why am I thinking that? I can't be falling for him...can I?

Jaden: Well time to go.

All through the week Jaden and Zaira were dueling and camping. The same thought kept on popping into Zaira's mind._Why__ is Jaden the only thing I can think about? Do I like him? Oh man I think I do. No. 'Like' is an understatement. I think I love him. _Finally they reached the finish line but tied with another team. Chazz and Bastion. So in the end the tournament ended in a tie.

* * *

In the Slifer Dorm...

Zai: Well guys. I guess I'm moving to Obelisk now.

Hassleberry: I'll miss you.

Chazz: I'll miss you more.

Syrus: It was interesting having you here.

Zai: I hope you'll do alright Alexis. And Jaden you're okay for a chump.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Alexis: It stinks being the only girl again.

Jaden: It's sure gonna be different without her.

All of a sudden some invisible figure shoved Jaden off his chair.

Jaden: Ow!

Zaira appeared on the chair that Jaden was sitting on.

Bastion: Zaira what are you doing here?

Zai: One: This is my home away from home and two: the girls in the Girls' Obelisk Dorm Rooms talked non-stop about who I had a crush on.

Alexis: Well it's great to have you back.

Zai: Great to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis around a campfire. They were camping in the woods with Zaira and she went to get firewood.

Mindy: What's taking her so long to get firewood?

Alexis: I don't know. I'll go find her.

Jasmine: You better hurry up. I'm getting cold.

A shadow appeared behind Mindy and Jasmine. Then 4 others.

Zaira: Boo.

Mindy and Jasmine both screamed and ran behind a tree. Zaira started laughing.

Mindy: That was not funny.

Alexis: Come on. It was a little bit funny.

Jasmine: I thought you were gonna get more firewood.

Zaira: I am.

Zaira walked over to a tree and knocked on it three times.

Zaira: Mr. Tree. Would you please give me some of your loose branches?

The tree shook and some of its branches fell in Zaira's arms.

Zaira: Thank you.

After she put the firewood in the fire Zaira sat down a chair. A bush started shaking.

Mindy: What's in that bush? Zaira you better not be trying to scare us again.

Zaira: I'm not. You can come out now guys.

Jaden: Hey.

Alexis: Zaira you do realize this camping trip was for girls only right?

Jaden: Don't worry about a thing. We won't bother you guys. Besides you'll have way more fun now that we're here.

Jasmine: Now that you guys are here we have more people to play truth or dare.

Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry: Truth or dare?

Zaira: This is exactly why I invited you guys. If I had to play truth or dare you guys would have to play too.

Alexis: At least we're not the only ones who have to play this game with Mindy and Jasmine.

Jasmine: This is gonna be fun. Zaira truth or dare?

Zaira: *thinking* If I pick dare Jasmine will probably make me kiss Chazz. *not thinking* I guess I pick truth.

Jasmine: Out of all the guys in the world who do you have a crush on?

Zaira: *thinking* Why am I not surprised?

Goddess of Truth: *thinking* Must...tell...truth.

Goddess of Fire: *thinking* No I won't.

Goddess of Games: *thinking* I may like to play games but there is no way I'm telling the truth.

Goddess of Love: *thinking* This is one of the few times I won't tell myself to keep my mouth shut. Say it.

Zaira: That's classified information.

Chazz: Just say it.

Zaira: Easy for you to say.

Jaden: At least give us a hint Zai.

Zaira: Fine. Though I'll never admit it he's the best duelist here to me.

Syrus: That could be either Jaden or Zane.

Zaira: It's up to you guys to find out.

After a few more rounds of truth or dare it was time to go to sleep. The guys already fell asleep.

Alexis: Now that the guys are asleep can you tell us who you like?

Zaira: The boy I like is Jaden.

Mindy: When did you start?

Zaira: It was an incident where I was sleeping on top of him. It was embarrassing. I wished that I didn't wake up.

Alexis: Are you ever gonna tell him?

Zaira: I have no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning and everyone except for Zaira and Jaden was awake.

Jasmine: Should we wake them up?

Hassleberry: If you want to lose a finger.

Zaira: I'm already awake. You guys are really loud.

Alexis: Then you should be the one to wake up Jaden.

Zaira walked into Jaden's tent with a water sphere in her hands and dropped it on his head.

Zaira: Rise and shine Jaden.

* * *

Slifer Dorm...

Chazz: Who do you like Zaira? Zane or Jaden?

Alexis: Why are you so interested? She's not gonna tell anyone.

Jaden: She's probably joking anyway. With a dad like hers the guy has to the best of the best.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head by Zaira.

Jaden: You know I'm just kidding Zai.

Zaira: Sure you are. Anyway Alexis is right. The only people I actually told were Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis. I have to go guys.

Zaira left the dorm and headed to the lighthouse.

Syrus: She told you Alexis?

Alexis: Yea she did.

Hassleberry: Since she's not here can you tell us?

Alexis: No. Figure it out. If you guys do find out I hope you don't freak out.

* * *

Guys POV...

Chazz: Zaira has to like someone.

Syrus: Think about the hint guys.

Jaden: Someone who she'll never admit is a good duelist.

Hassleberry: Sounds like she has a crush on Jaden.

Chazz: Why Jaden?

Syrus: Just think about it. Jaden's one of the best duelists here but Zaira always calls him a chump. She's also been acting strangely around him too.

Jaden: Are you saying that Zai likes me?

Hassleberry: We'll have to ask.

Zaira, Alexis: Hey guys.

Syrus: I think we know who you like.

Alexis: I highly doubt it but let's hear it.

Jaden: Zai do you have a crush on me?

Zaira face turned red. She started to back up and then ran.

Jaden: Zai!

Jaden ran after her. She turned invisible before he could catch up to her.

Zaira: *thinking* They couldn't be more right.

Jaden: *thinking* I guess she does like me. I have to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

Zaira ran as fast as she could to the beach. She ran into Atticus.

Zaira: Oh Atticus. Sorry I didn't see you there.

Atticus: No prob. Why are you in such a hurry?

Before Zaira could answer she Jaden run towards the beach and turned herself and Atticus invisible. When Jaden passed by without noticing them Zaira let out a sigh of relief and made herself and Atticus visible.

Atticus: Oh I see. You have a love problem don't you?

Zaira: What? What makes you say that?

Atticus: Well I've heard rumors that you like Jaden.

Zaira: The rumors are true but I don't know what to do. I'm great at giving love advice to other people but when it comes to my own problems I'm clueless. I can't believe I'm saying this but please help me.

Atticus: Don't worry Zaira. I know what to do. Just tell him how you feel.

Zaira: That was what I was trying to avoid Atticus. Did you not just see me run from the Slifer dorm to here?

Alexis ran up to them before Atticus could say anything.

Alexis: Zaira there you are. Jaden's looking for you.

Zaira: I know but there's no way you're going to make me talk to him.

Alexis: You've got to talk to him some day.

Zaira: How about no? Okay I like Jaden but what if he doesn't like me? I'd be humiliated and that's something I won't be able to live down.

Atticus: Zaira do we have to drag you back to the Slifer dorm to talk to Jaden?

Zaira: Not unless you can catch me. Bye.

Zaira ran away from Alexis and Atticus faster the speed of light but soon she ran into Jaden.

Jaden: Zai we need to talk.


End file.
